


Where It All Started

by BabyApollo



Category: Shefani
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyApollo/pseuds/BabyApollo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its the first that they are actually together for the first time just the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where It All Started

It's been a while since the last time he saw Gwen, and it makes him realize how much he missed her. His been thinking about her non stop since he divorce Miranda. They're all going to New York to do some press for The Voice. He invited Adam, Pharrell and Gwen to go to his ranch in Oklahoma before going to New York, Adam and Gwen get into a private plane to go to his ranch. They all inside the plane when Gwen took his hat and wear it leaving him speechless because he hasn't seen anyone looking better than Gwen wearing a hat, let alone his hat. All that they do is talk about what's gonna happen in New York and The Voice, Gwen is seating beside him and she's tired because he took the boys to the park before she left. He can fell Gwen head in his shoulder. He look at him and ask her if she want to lie in his lap so she would be comfortable sleeping. " Hey, sleep in my lap so you won't get stiff neck and you could sleep well. It's gonna be a long travel after all. ", he said and Gwen gladly slept into his lap. Adam is looking at him with that eyes likes he wants to say something and he gave him that look that saying he's just being nice, and he thrown a pillow to him. Gwen is sleeping like an angel in his lap, all that he can think of is how beautiful she is and how he wanted to take care of her and his boys. Adam is sleeping as well over the other end, when he sees that he's the only one awake, he moves closer to Gwen face and touch his cheeks, his cute nose and all he can think of is how sweet is her lips. He leans towards her lips with an intention of giving it a quick kiss. He's kissing Gwen on her lips when suddenly she wakes up and started kissing him back. "I've been waiting for you to do that" Gwen said which left him so surprised because he didn't know that she's feeling the same way as he is. They're seating beside each other and still kissing when Adam moves, quickly they separated and look at each other like a guilty teenager. They still have one hour and thirty minutes to kill before landing in Oklahoma. Gwen was telling him about the boys and what are they're plan for Halloween and he just listen to her talk. "I'm happy just listening to you talk about your boys and your plans for halloween but I can't help myself. All I'm thinking right now is how I love to kiss those lips of yours" "oh my gosh Blake your so sweet, I want to kiss you too until we can't breathe but we can't do this here, we might wake up Adam." "We can make out in the restroom?.", he said. "Ok, you go first and then I'll follow you in a few minutes." Blake stand up and walk to the restroom and wait for Gwen to follow, after a few minutes he heard a knock on the door and he open it and saw Gwen standing outside with a big smile on her face. He pull her inside and start kissing her, their tounges making its way on the inside of their mouth. His hand exploring her back making its way up and down, and the other hand holding her face. She throw her hands on his neck and pulling his hair that make him moan. His hands make it's way inside her shirt and found the hook of her bra and unhook it. He started feeling her breast, his lips make its way to her neck down to hes breast. He started sucking her breast over her shirt and he can feel his nipples starting to harden, he keep kissing her and she keep on moaning. "Blake, oh please!. Kiss me more. Don't sto!!!." Gwen pull his head and kiss his lips. They're running out of breath when they pull apart and catch some air.  
\--------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Im new with this kind of thing, so please bear with my writing skills. Thanks!. Let me know what you think about it. Leave a comments.


End file.
